


Sleeping In

by dNwfvBj9



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Fluff, M/M, Shadow Adayu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dNwfvBj9/pseuds/dNwfvBj9
Summary: Post-Accomplice End. Yu, Adachi, and sleeping in.





	Sleeping In

Yu wouldn't have known it was morning if not for the numbers on the clock. Every day passes pleasantly and the same, with yellow fog obscuring the city from the window of his shared apartment, regardless of morning or night. Next to him, Adachi snores and rolls over in his sleep.  

It's funny seeing Adachi sprawled out gracelessly, Yu thinks. Asleep, Adachi looks the picture of innocence, with a carefree expression framed by uneven bangs. He's kicked the blanket off the bed sometime during the night and his elbow digs into Yu's side. It's like he doesn't have a care in the world and he looks every bit his facade of the goofy detective sidekick. 

Being able to see Adachi like this, to be with him, to wake up to his sleeping face every day, Yu doesn't regret the decisions he made to get to where he is now, monstrous as they were.

Adachi stirs from beside him and his eyes open to meet Yu's. They're yellow, the same as Yu's, as everyone's after the fog took over the human world. Adachi's sleep dulled expression slowly sharpens into something much more dangerous as he awakens. 

"Good morning, Adachi-san," Yu says. 

Adachi frowns and turns his head to look at the clock. 

"Oh, is it morning already?"

Yu nods. "You should go to work soon," he tells him.  

"I don't want to work," Adachi whines as he gestures to the fog covered window. "What's the point, heh." 

Yu shrugs. He supposes there isn't much point, but it's good to keep a routine and even Shadows need something to occupy the days, numerous and unchanging as they are. After all, inactivity breeds restlessness and a restless Adachi is not one he wants to be near.

As he tries to find the words to explain his thoughts, Adachi takes his silence as agreement and yawns, already preparing to doze off again. 

"Adachi-san," Yu's attempt to protest is cut short by Adachi's arm thrown across his shoulders as Adachi moves close to him. 

The casual intimacy makes his heart skip a beat and he finds himself grudgingly placing his hand on Adachi's head as he resigns himself to sleeping in for most of the day. Adachi's indolence reminds Yu of a cat and his hair feels like straw against his fingers. The languid rise and fall of Adachi's chest against his tempts Yu to go back to sleep. 

"Let's just stay in the entire day then," Yu murmurs, more to himself than anyone else. 

Adachi grins with his eyes still closed. "Even you have good ideas sometimes. Can you imagine going to work in this weather?" He laughs at his own joke before settling back to sleep. 

Yu lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and closes his eyes. 

They don't get out of bed until well into the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived :D


End file.
